User talk:Daipenmon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bronies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Jack page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 11:24, July 19, 2011 Epic Mount Thanks for the assist!--'Mystic Monkey' Sez 23:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I am Etherspear. I would thanks you for fixing some of little problem on my page "Ashti". It was my first time. I never do a wiki page before, thus there is some things that I don't understand. Thanks you. The reason l edited the Germanfa* is it was offensive--Daipenmon 19:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. I'm sorry I didn't see your comments on the Community Portal page sooner. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 00:50, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome I'm using MS paint and can't use browns so I'm now peach instead of beige plus I can't get my eye color right. My story is evolving slowly so I keep editing a bit . I just wrote a fim fiction net with my OC but I can't figure out how to submit it for publishing. I used MS word and have it as a rich text document file. thanks for taking the reins. Can you lock editing so guests can't edit other users ponies without login in first or something?Arthtrott 09:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :You want me to lock just your page for your pony or the entire wiki?--Daipenmon 13:49, January 10, 2012 (UTC) People deleting my edits!?!? Hi I'm a little new here. But I want to know why its ok to just delete a whole edit after I worked so hard on it. I tried to edit on the Alicorn Midnight Flare, correcting some wrong thoughts and incorrect statements. But someone or somepony* went and deleted it. Why!?! I love Midnight to much to let people thinks he was out hunt for Rainbow Dash for something that was clearly an accident. He isn't a bad pony at all, sure he had his ups and downs but he is a true gentlepony. He is well mannered, loyal, dependable, kind, and has a real love for Rainbow. It really seems like people don't want to know about the truth of Midnight Flare. I made my profile name under his name To honor his memory. If anypony/one thinks I stole this please don't think that. Like I said I truly love Midnight Flare a lot. Thank for your time and please help me stop these truth hiding people. Sincerely,--Midnight Flare Midnight Flare's page is still up so you can edit it. I did not delete Midnight Flare only the ones that were requested to be deleted by the author, or offensive.--Daipenmon 04:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much. I'm sorry I may have over done it a bit. I have had a stressful day and that little incident. With the editing just snapped me. I am really gratefully that you did that for me. Perhaps I will try again with the editing. I have another question though... what things can cause people to delete edit posts? I mean at least I will have a little heads up of what not to write.--Midnight Flare Those who remove content, upload offensive pictures, blank pages are called vandals, they are blocked a lot, and anything they do is reverted, their goal is to disrupt wikia.--Daipenmon 13:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I see Ah I see. Well to the wikia community l... I am a truth bringer. What ever I write is based on what I have found in study. But I can be wrong at times. Thank you Daipenmon for your help I am grateful for your kindness and your help.Midnight Flare Im mostly logged in at Fanfiction.net but I refer others to read my bio here. TY daipenmon if you already locked my ponysona OC.Arthtrott 07:52, January 15, 2012 (UTC) It is under semi-protection, so only users that have registered and ain't new can edit your pony, Arthtrott's page.--Daipenmon 13:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Midnight here... um I was wondering about something. Can I repost the edit I wrote before it was erased? I am adding more to his wikia page so people can learn more about him. But I would really like it if I could just have a little time when I post so the brony community can read it and kind of get an understanding of the true Midnight Flare and who he really is. It must be funny to see a brony freaking over a misleading wikia but i see so much of Midnght in me. Anyway... If I am not allowed to repost my previous edit then I guess I will have to start from scratch. Thank you for you time. (Ps I want to appologize for my immaturity on the editing subject. I will do my best to not let it happen again)Midnight Flare But first please use the tildes icon, as as to leave your name next time. You can, anyone can edit that page, as it is not under protection of any sort Yes l can put it under semi-protection.--Daipenmon 00:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to put protection on it?Midnight Flare I would like that very much if I could have a little bit of protection. But if its ok with you that is. And I'm not quite sure I know how to use the tildes. I hope its supposed to look something like this... I might need some practice at using the tilers.Midnight Flare It is done.--Daipenmon 00:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) oh I get it... I was always wondering how tildes. well i guess tildes is on my checked offed list. Midnight Flare Thank you Daipenmon. You are the first person on this site to show my kindness. I cant thank you enough. I really hope you like the new Midnight Flare page. Granted I need to finish the 2nd part of the draft to his story. Maybe in the next day or two his new edit will be ready. Again I cant thank you enough.--Midnight Flare 01:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thousands of Improvements I'll take the wiki for a bit for a lot of improvements. First thing I notice is the front page. I also have a new pony template in mind. -ExKira 03:06, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I have already adopted the wiki since Strawberry Spice was not around for 6 months, thus l was made admin here.--Daipenmon 03:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I noticed a lot of things was missing.. so let me improve some content and stuff. Let's just hope we can work together. -ExKira 03:23, January 17, 2012 (UTC) The reason l was made a admin was this wiki was under attack by vandals, l took care of them by banning them, but if Strawberry Spice wants his admin powers back, l can return them if he wants. We can work things out, ExKira.--Daipenmon 03:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok that makes sense now. Now that I know your an admin I understand how you could lock stuff and I couldn't. I'm glad that you and I struck out on the right hoof or this would be a bit scary to me now knowing an admin. --Midnight Flare 17:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank! I never think there were people like me that love this show. Thank you of leting be in this world please leave a mess..... you know what I mean.Rex2099 What mess?--Daipenmon 21:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wilco buddy. I heard Rainbow is running for president of the United States. She so has my vote. Here's to my Bronies and Pegasisters. Go to this website to see her flyer. My best friend made this. I was actually there when he drew it. http://browse.deviantart.com/?q=blabyloo229&order=9&offset=72#/d4hdyf2 --Midnight Flare 01:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Derpy Hooves or Pinkie Pie has to be chosen as Vice President.--Daipenmon 01:35, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Lookout that's a tough one. On one hoof we have Ditzy Foo who whither her we would have an endless supply of muffins. And in the the other we have Pinkie Pie who with her its a nonstop party. Hm... I would have to go with Pinkie on this one. --Midnight Flare 01:38, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Did the link come out alright? --Midnight Flare 01:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I was able to see the picture.--Daipenmon 01:43, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I believe I'm all set for Midnight Flares first part edit. I don't know if there are any errors but if any are. Please feel free to correct them. Im also not good at writing in 3rd person. I did a recap on Midnights first story. There are 3 others so I have a lot more writing to do. If you could could you unlock the page so I can post my edit. Thanks --Midnight Flare 02:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It is done--Daipenmon 02:10, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Could you relock it please. Thanks for unlocking it. --Midnight Flare 02:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so Much. You have helped me do something that I couldn't do on my own. I am very grateful that you are helping me. I am sorry if I seem a bit naggy. Im glad that I have the chance to help people understand who Midnight is. In truth he has been through rough times. But he and Rainbow always make through together. --Midnight Flare 03:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) About Midnight Flare's page... Don't you think it's to much of a bother to edit it a little to make smaller paragraphs? A lot of people hate reading one very big paragraph. It's one big wall of text. :< -ExKira 13:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) You have the power to edit it, yourself after all Strawberry Spice made you a admin.--Daipenmon 15:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC)